


Hiccoughing Solutions

by uniquepov



Series: H/D LDWS Round 2 [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-17
Updated: 2011-03-17
Packaged: 2017-11-05 06:20:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/403332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uniquepov/pseuds/uniquepov
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt for Week 1: Hiccoughing Solution<br/>
Required word count: 100 to 200 words</p><p>
  <a href="http://pics.livejournal.com/uniquepov/pic/0001caqx/">
    <img/></a>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hiccoughing Solutions

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer:** I solemnly swear that I am up to no good. However, I promise to return everyone, good as new, when I'm done playing with them. I own nothing that you recognize, and I do not profit from any of it.  
> 
> 
> I was lucky enough to participate in [](http://slythindor100.livejournal.com/profile)[**slythindor100**](http://slythindor100.livejournal.com/) 's H/D Last Drabble Writer Standing Round Two challenge! I survived until the final three, when I lost to the worthy [](http://r-grayjoy.livejournal.com/profile)[**r_grayjoy**](http://r-grayjoy.livejournal.com/) and [](http://winterstorrm.livejournal.com/profile)[**winterstorrm**](http://winterstorrm.livejournal.com/), who went on to the final round. It was a wonderful experience and I made a lot of new friends. I'm finally getting around to posting my offerings. Enjoy!

“Take a spoonful of sugar and hold it in your mouth for a minute,” Harry suggested helpfully. “Or try drinking water from the far side of the glass.”

Draco shot him a warning glare, which Harry chose to ignore.

“Did you try holding your breath?”

The icy silence directed toward the other wizard might have had more effect, if it hadn’t been broken by Draco’s insistent hiccoughs.

“Isn’t there anything - _hic_ \- in that book - _hic_ \- that’ll help?” he snapped.

Harry shook his head. “We’ve tried all the magical remedies and you refuse to try the Muggle ones. You’ll just have to wait for it to wear off.”

Draco’s face fell, and Harry put his arm around the blond consolingly.

“It could have been worse,” he said, not unsympathetically. “You really should know better than to accept a sweet from George or Ron, by now.”

Draco stared at him incredulously. “I just had to - _hic_ \- give a speech - _hic_ \- like this!” he protested. “ _Hic_ \- How could it - _hic_ have been worse?”

“It could have been a Puking Pastille, instead of a Hiccoughing Humbug.”  



End file.
